Somewhere Only We Know
by flowerdrops
Summary: I came across a fallen tree, I felt the branches of it looking at me. Is this the place we used to love? Is this the place that I've been dreaming of? And if you have a minute, why don't we go. Talk about it, somewhere only we know? This could be the end of everything, So why don't we go somewhere only we know? :Peter Pan/OC:
1. Chapter 1

_**I walked across an empty land**_  
_**I knew the pathway like the back of my hand**_  
_**I felt the earth beneath my feet**_  
_**Sat by the river and it made me complete**_

* * *

_The man laughed as he watched his little daughter laughing and chasing Mr. Smee around and around the __deck. She finally caught up with him, grabbed his ankle and the two both fell down with a big 'thump', with the girl squirming on top of him. Everyone on board the 'Jolly Roger' all laughed as Mr. Smee tugged fruitlessly at his hat which was now in the 12 year olds' hands. _

_"That's enough, my dear. Know come on and give Mr. Smee's hat back," The man said, coming over and chuckling a little. "Of course, papa." The little girl beamed at the man and put the hat back on Mr. Smee's head. _

_"Captian Jones, you really should talk to that little tiger about chasing me," Mr. Smee said, rubbing his forehead with a handkerchief. The captain laughed and said, "You know she's a kid, Smee." "And a ruddy wild one," He muttered and turned away. _

_The captain walked across the ship, a dark blue blanket covered up the sea. "Watch it crew, we're just about to get our feet on Neverland!" He called._

.o0o.

My feet hit the ground with a small 'thud'. A small dark haired boy appeared next to me. I scrambled up and looked at him. He blinked back at me. Still kneeling in the sand, he mouthed 'where are we' to me. I shook my head, trying to analyze where we are exactly.

After suddenly seeing that the trees and mountains were oddly familiar, I knew where we were. "Henry-" Suddenly two figures from behind us steadied themselves and brushing away a few specks of sand.

Just as the boy scrambled up and was about to run away, Greg's hand shot out and hooked them on Henry's shoulders.

"Slow down, pal, you've got nowhere to go." He muttered into Henry's ears and then thrusted him into my lap. I hugged him protectively and he snuggled into my chest. I was tempted to reply but I swallowed it down. Gritting my teeth, I muttered a 'we'll be fine' to Henry.

Tamara glanced around, seemingly pleased of where we ended up. "We made it," She panted. "Mission accomplished."

"Are you sure about that? Cause my mom's coming for me. Both of them." He said confidently, sounding a little like a warning. I smiled down and him as he clambered away from my lap. He was right, I know that Regina and Emma would never _ever _leave their son stranded on a place like _this_.

"You're gonna have to look around kid," Greg drawled. "Do you see any clock towers here? We're a long way from Storybrooke." I scoffed a little, causing both of them to scowl and glare at me.

"It doesn't matter! My family's been in the Enchanted Forest before, and they can get here again." Henry snapped.

I looked at him nearly pitifully, "I'm sorry Henry, but this isn't the Enchanted Forest. We're in Neverland, the mother source of magic." Greg and Tamara both looked rather shocked but there was a triumphant feel in the air around them.

They decided to ignore me and Tamara took out a walkie-talkie. One look at it and I knew there was something wrong with it. "What are you doing?" Henry asked. "Calling home office." came the answer. "Home office?" I scoffed. "Whose got a home office in this hell of a place."

"Who we work for." Greg answered, rummaging through his backpack. "Anyway, it's not your concern kid. Just know that they take care of us."

I rolled my eyes. Bloody idiots. "How would you go home after this, then?"

"We don't ask questions, we just believe in our cause."

"It's not working." Tamara said, pressing on random numbers. "Is there a battery?" Greg asked, peering over. I bit back a laugh as piles of sand spilled out of the battery container. "What the hell is this thing? A toy?!" Tamara yelled.

"It's a good thing you guys don't ask questions," Henry said as if it was no such thing at all.

.o0o.

Greg prodded the fire with a stick. If I was the one who wasn't tied up, I would've been able to make the fire in an instant.

"You guys makes s'mores?" Henry asked, trying to raise my spirits a little. Tamara sighed in exasperation, "We're making a signal for home office."

"What if that is not enough? What if the broken communicator wasn't just a accident?" He asked again. I smirked, he was doing good to make the two regret what they were doing. Tamara looked up and said, "Don't let the kid get in your head."

Slowly, a boy materialized through the trees, clad in patch-up clothing, along with a hood which shielded most of his face. Behind him, lumbered more boys.

"Who are you?" Greg asked, standing up. The boy smirked. "We're the home office. Welcome to Neverland... Olivia." I froze, how did he know my name? By looking at my face, he understood what I was thinking. "I know much more than just your name, Olivia. I know your blank past." Henry looked at me and I shrugged to tell him that I didn't know what he was talking about at all.

"The home office is a bunch of teenagers?" Tamara asked, raising an eyebrow. "No," Henry mumbled. "They're the Lost Boys." "Correct, I'm Felix and we're here to take you away." The blond dude said.

"Felix?" I repeated, the name slightly, so slightly familiar to me.

Greg ignored me, "Why do the Lost Boys want to destroy magic?" I face-palmed and sighed for his idiocy.

"Who says we want to destroy magic?" Felix drawled, his attention now on Greg and Tamara. "Now the boy, hand him over. And the girl too."

The two idiots suddenly realized that they'd been tricked. I slowly pushed Henry back, not wanting him to get hurt. Tamara suddenly stalked before us and shielded us with her body. "Not unless you tell us the plan, for magic, for getting us home."

"You're not going home."

"Then you're not getting the boy or girl." Greg said, coming to stand next to his partner. I was dumb-struck. How could they do this to us when they wanted to blow us up in Storybrooke?

Felix laughed. I was rather shocked of how familiar the cold high laugh sounded. "Of course we are."

Without thinking, I pushed Henry into the Jungle just as Greg screamed in pain. "Go Henry, go!" I turned around to see both Greg and Tamara lying on the sand, unconscious and Felix's club pointing at my face. "Follow us and no clever tricks," He scowled. What could I do but do as I was told.

.o0o.

Someone was shaking me and yelling in my ears. I opened my eyes and looked up. It was Henry. "Wake up Olivia! Wake up!" As he saw that I was awake, he grabbed my wrist and helped me up. "How are you feeling? I saw that shadow carrying you here." He asked as soon as I sat up.

"I'm fine, Henry. Where are we?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. "In Pan's hideout." Henry panted, helping my to my feet. I simply nodded, after all, this is exactly what I was expecting.

Suddenly, someone stepped in the room and another familiar voice said, "Hello my dear flower. Enjoying yourself much?"


	2. Chapter 2

**_I came across a fallen tree_**  
**_I felt the branches of it looking at me_**  
**_Is this the place we used to love?_**  
**_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_**

* * *

I scrambled away from the voice. I didn't know why, but I knew I wouldn't want to meet it's owner. "There's no need to be afraid of me, my darling little flower." The voice whispered. It was harsh but soothing.

I looked up to see a teen no older than 18 walking towards me slowly. Henry shivered and cowered away. He had blue green eyes and brown hair, he was actually kind of attractive. "Peter Pan." I whispered, not knowing how I knew his name. "That's right, love." He said, well more like scowled. "I'm Peter Pan. It's been many years, have you missed me?"

"Sorry, I don't recall." I said, raising an eyebrow. "Get out Henry, I need to have a private talk with Olivia." Pan said, hushing the boy out.

He didn't want to but scurried away anyway. "So much for a friend," I muttered underneath my breath. Feeling agitated. I leaned on the wall and crossed my arms, with my eyebrow still raised. Pan imitated me leaning opposite me. As he flicked up a eyebrow my heart fluttered slightly.

"How old are you now?" He asked dropping his arms and coming over to me. "Sixteen, but what you going to do to Henry? I mean, what is going to happen to him? And why did you want Greg and Tamara to take me here too?" I replied, but seeing there was so many questions on my mind that I simply bon-barded Pan with them. "You look older than 16. But I guess, if you hadn't came here with your father you would've been more than 30 now." He sighed, still edging closer to me.

"Like the hell I was supposed to believe that." I murmured. We were now so close that I could feel Pan's breath on my cheek. Suddenly, he backed away and said, "But this is Neverland, Olivia. All you have to do is to believe to make everything possible." Then he walked away, leaving me breathless.

.o0o.

"What did Pan want with you?" Henry asked later while I came to sit down next to him on the log. "He didn't want anything," I sighed. "But he told me I've been here before. I mean, Neverland."

We were silent for a few moments, watching the fire cackle and the Lost Boys dancing around it wildly. "Cat got your tongue?" A voice spoke in my ear softly. I jumped to see Peter Pan sitting next to me.

"You're awfully silent. Do you really know nothing about your past, Olivia?" He asked, totally ignoring the gaping Henry. I shook my head in response.

"How about I tell you, or even better show you?" He asked, his mouth splitting into a wide smirk. I stood up. "Ah ah ah." He said, suddenly materializing before me and blocking my way. "I can do those things. With a price. Dance with me Olivia." He bowed and held out his hand. "Just one dance." I sighed and took his hand.

The Lost Boys all cat called as they saw me and Pan holding hands. "Dance! Dance!" They chanted. Pan flickered an eyebrow and grinned at me. I rolled my eyes and let my feet do the rest.

"See, wasn't so bad was it?" Pan asked me as we finished. "Now, for your end of the deal Pan." I said, completely ignoring that random statement of his. "You can call me Peter." he drawled. I rolled my eyes. "I prefer Pan."

He shrugged and walked away. I followed him.

.o0o.

The trip didn't take very long. Well, Peter had teleported us the moment we were out of earshot of the camp.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around the place. It was beautiful. The whole place was filled with plants and in the corner was a small treehouse and a little pavilion too. Many butterflies and random little specks of light streamed in and out of the bushes. "Somewhere only we know." Pan answered. I hadn't been noticing that Pan was dangerously near me. Neither when he wrapped around my waist with steel like hands. By the moment I had noticed it was too late.

He put his chin on my elbow. I struggled but it was clearly no use. He was strong. "Stop it." He groaned. I stopped to look at my surroundings.

It was strange. I knew this place. I just know. Suddenly, the answer came. "This is the place where I keep dreaming about." I muttered.

"I know," Pan muttered harshly. "And this is the place where it all started." He let go of me but appeared in front of me in an instant. Before I could stop him, he kissed my forehead. Visions came rushing into my brain: a dragon, black mist, Felix and me hugging, me and Pan talking to each other... Feeling too tired, I staggered forward into Pan's arms and everything went black.

"Olivia?" A voice whispered. I looked up to find, once again, to be woken by Henry.

"Your awake. Gods I was wondering what Pan did to you!" He breathed. I was about to sit up but got pinned down again by Henry's hug. I chuckled as I patted his back. "Nice to see you too, buddy." I laughed as he let go of me and helped me up. The moment I stood up I noticed that someone had changed my clothes.

When I first came here I was wearing jeans and t-shirts, now I was wearing a roman styled tunic and my hair falling from my elbows. I looked up to the ceiling and groaned. I simply hated dresses.

I looked down again and snapped my fingers. Black mist drifted around me, and when it disappeared I was wearing something entirely different. A black camo jacket, black jeans and boots with (ugh, what happened there?) heels.

Henry was gaping at me.

"I found my memories. And I remember how to use magic," I answered his look. "And I use them for good."

He seemed to settle down a bit and walked away. I sighed and waved my hand. A bow and quiver appeared in my hands. I decided to go and find Pan because I clearly wanted to slap him across his know-it-all face.

"Felix, where's Pan?" I asked, coming out.

Many lost boys gaped at me. "He's um, where you went before, you know..." Felix trailed off but I know where he was talking about. I once again, got swallowed by black mist.

.o0o.

_"Moonbeams and starlight, Magical twilight  
The warmest stray  
Hear it whispering your name  
Rainbows at midnight, sparkling night sky  
Don't go away, stay another day"_

_The woman cradled the little girl in her arms. The little girl laughed. She loved her mother, but this was the last time that she was ever going to see her again._

* * *

**A/N: I'm really trying to make Olivia sound less mary-sue as possible. And thank you guys for reading this! Love guys you so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_**  
**_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_**  
**_This could be the end of everything_**  
**_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_**

* * *

"Pan you great baboon!" I yelled, storming into that piece of island. The teenager was sitting on the porch of the tree house, running a hand on his dagger. He looked up at me as if only just rather interested. Him behaving like that was making me want to shoot at him, but I know it wouldn't work.

The anger was burning inside of me. Emotion creates magic, I told myself. Keep calm.

Pan stood up and walked over to me, invading my personal space. I didn't budge to show that I wasn't afraid. "I'm actually a human, you know." He said, amusement flickering across his face.

"I still hate you, you know." I spit at him.

"Aww. But why love?" He asked, fake pouting. I slapped him across the face, just as I promised myself that I would. He groaned and his cheek grew gradually red. "I told you that I never _ever _want to see you again. Why take me here?" I growled, feeling my blood flowing in my veins in rapid speed. Another second of being angry and I'll be burning Pan alive. But that was good.

"Remember what I keep telling you Olivia? We belong to each other, and I'll always find you, whatever the costs." He leaned even closer now. I pushed him away. "No we don't." I hissed and backed away into the little hut.

He suddenly materialized before me. "For someone who likes using magic, you're quite strong."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him away again. "Please, Olivia!" He yelled running after me. I turned around, "Please, _Pan. _Stop it! Stop trying to make me come back to you!" "Oh, we're on last name terms now, Jones?" He raised an eyebrow. My heart fluttered. It was calling for him, but I couldn't do it.

Turning back, I stepped onto the front porch of the little treehouse. Pan walked forward, grabbed my shoulders, turning me to face him. I looked down, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Look at me, Olivia." He said, his voice filled with pleading. I looked up at him. His green orbs looked in my hazel ones.

His eyes were wide. He sort of looked mad. He leaned forward, his lips touched mine. He pushed me roughly on the wall of the treehouse. I closed my eyes, and furrowed my eyebrows.

Peter's tongue parted my lips and started to find my apology.

My whole body was telling me to kiss him back, to tell him how much I missed him. Finally, the feeling was so overwhelming that I laced my fingers into his already very messy brown hair.

"Hmmm." He muttered in appreciation. For what seemed like an hour, we broke away gasping for breath. I looked at him, suddenly realized what I had done, let out a cry of despair and disappeared in a cloud of black mist.

.o0o.

_"Where are we supposed to go papa?" The little girl asked when Mr. Smee walked away from the captain. He smiled at the girl. "To Neverland, my dear little princess. A place that you would never grow old." The girl smiled sweetly and replied, "I love that idea very much, papa." "Of course you would, Olivia." The captain said, patting the girl on the head._

_Suddenly, the Jolly Roger stared to rock back and forward. "What's happening, papa?" The girl yelled, holding onto anything that she can reach._

_Purple mist surrounded the little girl. After a while, it had vanished, along with Olivia._

_The captain banged his fist on the side of the ship. He had lost two family members to this creature, and he was going to skin this crocodile alive, if this was the last thing he ever does._

.o0o.

I turned up at Pan's camp white-faced. "What's wrong Olivia?" Felix asked. "Never you mind," I muttered, storming towards Henry who was sitting on his log. I sat down beside him and put a arm around him.

He looked up at me. "Hey." He mumbled. "Hi." I said, rubbing my hands together. "So um, you remember your past." Henry said. "Yeah." I said. Ugh, this is awkward. "Look Henry. I'm going to have to leave you for a few minutes. Ok?" "Yeah." He replied, looking down again.

Seeing the poor boy so sad made me kind of depressed too. I turned around again and said, "Hey, Henry. You need rest. How 'bout I tuck you in?" He looked exasperated. "Olivia, I'm 11. You can stop babysitting me."

I shrugged. "But you're still a child." He sighed and allowed me to steer him up to my room.

"It's your bedroom." He said thickly as I opened the door. "I'm going to sleep somewhere else starting today." I said, shoving him softly forward. He hesitated but climbed onto my bed guiltily. He smiled cheekily as I pulled the bed sheet over him. "Can you sing that lullaby you used to sing to me when I was little?" He asked. He opened his eyes wide. He looked like a little baby seal. I never won an argument with him. Ever.

"So it can help you sleep? Of course." I smiled sweetly at him. I recited the song that my mother used to sing to me when I was a little child of 6. At the last sentence, Henry closed his eyes. I smiled once more and kissed his forehead. And walked out of the room closing the door quietly.

I slipped behind the few lost boys who were still awake, ran into the forest and disappeared into a cloud of black smoke.

After I had appeared in a random corner of the dark jungle I began running like mad. And ended up bumping into someone.

"Hey! Watch your step!' A familiar taunting female voice said accusingly. I looked up. She looked forward. "Regina?!" I asked uncertainly. "Olivia?!" She asked. Suddenly we burst into grins and hugged each other (and squealed if you want to know).

"I never thought that I'll ever see you again!" Regina squealed, cupping my face in her hands.

I simply beamed.

"So Emma is here, right? Along with Charming and Snow?" I asked as Regina lead me towards their camp. She shrugged and said, "Let's just keep it a secret, I don't want to break the ice." I laughed, I always loved her sense of mystery.

Someone yelled as we walked into a clearing. I found an arrow pointing straight at me.

"You know what charming? You can put that down." I rolled my eyes and glared at Prince David. He still didn't.

Regina rolled her eyes as well. "Please charming, she's with me." "Where's Henry?" He asked thickly. I just had to roll my eyes again. "God! How come someone as thick as him ever get to break a curse. I'm crestfallen." I muttered. Me and Regina high fived rather childishly.

Only then did Charming lower the bow down. "Thank you." I said sarcastically.

"Olivia?!" A man's voice asked in astonishment. I spun around to the familiar voice. "Papa? Papa!"


	4. Chapter 4

**_I remember tears streaming down your face_**  
**_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_**  
**_When all those shadows almost killed your light_**  
**_I remember you said, don't leave me here alone_**  
**_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_**

* * *

"I'm Emma Swan, daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming... Which makes me the product of true love. I used to be a bails bond person before Henry took me to Storybrooke. I broke some kind of curse-" Emma said to the piece of blank parchment.

Snow and Charming was sitting next to her. "Which makes you the-" Snow said, waving her hands around.

"The what?" My father, Captain Hook asked, leaning down casually. "The S word." Regina said coldly, a hint of sarcasm in her words. "Which makes me the savior." Emma repeated, looking at the parchment hopefully. It was still blank.

We all sighed.

"The best solution to this is magic." Said Regina, unfolding her arms and walking forward.

"I thought we've been through this," Charming said, looking up and glared at Regina. "Magic isn't the solution." "For once I agree with the prince," My father said. Charming looked at him accusingly. "Well we're getting along, right?" He mumbled. I punched him softly on the elbow and the two of us chuckled.

It was just like old times again. Though I wasn't so naive anymore, and not so much of a troublemaker. I snuggled into my fathers chest. He put his arms around mine protectively.

Regina was now, well she seemed to be fuming at this rate.

She rushed forward and snatched the map out of Emma's hand. "Hey!" Emma yelled, clearly pissed. "So much for stop denying who she is," I muttered.

Regina moved her hand above the map, I stood up and came to join her.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Emma asked. "A locator spell. This belonged to Pete- Pan, so it'll lead us straight to him." I replied. Gods! I almost said Peter. The map rises from our hands and began to float away.

"See. That teenager is just an idiot like the others." Regina huffed triumphantly. "I won't be so certain about that." I muttered so that only Regina can hear. She gave me an apprehensive look but ignored me anyway.

Everyone else stood up and walked up to us. "Looks like we're going in the dark jungle after all." Father Hook sighed.

"You mean the place you said we should never set foot in?" Snow asked. "Yep that's the one," My papa replied. Everyone spun around to look at Emma. "Well Emma, you said you wanted to be the leader, so lead on." Regina said. Snow looked horrified but Emma stepped forward anyway. Everyone followed her and the map, with me and my father bringing up the rear.

.o0o.

_"Who are you?!" The girl yelled, moving backwards as fast as she can go. "What do you want?!"_

_The man studied the girl with his slit like eyes. "The question isn't who I am, dearie, is what your father has done." Rumplestiltskin said. After seeing the girl's face paling in __freight, he giggled madly._

_"My father hasn't done anything." The girl said, with a hint of confidence in her voice._

_"Is that so?" Rumplestiltskin asked. "Your father killed your mother." The girl clasped a hand on her mouth and gasped, her face white. Rumplestiltskin stared into the girl's eyes and a look of realization dawned on his face._

_"And you, dearie, are going to live with me from now on."_

.o0o.

We walked for ten minutes in complete silence except for the occasional "watch out for that" or "Hey, that thing over there" from me and my father who had spent a couple (or much more?) years in Neverland. After a bit, surprisingly, me and Regina ended up in the rear with a very worried Snow.

Me and Regina struck up a conversation about Henry which greatly bothered Snow. Suddenly my father called for us. The three of us rushed forward.

In a clearing was a fire, possibly for a camp (did they move camp this fast?). There was also random objects spread around the place. A dagger, a few sticks and stones, and a lot of weapons. My eyes widened. This wasn't right. Clearly the lost boys would've cleared up after themselves. It wasn't right. _Really _wasn't right.

"Emma," I whispered but no one heard me.

Two or three people shuffled. "Nobody's here Regina. Maybe something went wrong with your spell." Snow muttered.

"Oh sure, blame me, as usual." Regina sneered unhelpfully.

"Guys." Emma muttered, pointing forward. There was a figure silhouetted in the mist. And it was wearing Henry's cloak and scarf. But again, it was wrong. The figure was taller than Henry.

I tried to stop her but Emma stormed forward and yelled, "Is that? Henry!" The figure spun around.

"Hello Emma," Came the familiar voice of Pan. He had a smug look on his face.

"Where the hell is Henry?!" Emma yelled. Only me and my father didn't have looks of surprise plastered on our faces.

Pan strolled around, "You broke the rules. Not fair. Bad form. I expected more from you, captain." His eyes locked into mine, I turned away. "Aye, and you'll get it." My father said. No one looked around.

"Give Henry to me." The saviour demanded.

The teenage boy shook his head. "Sorry. Can't. Cheaters never win."

Suddenly, a circle of lost boys surrounded us. My father raised his dagger along with Emma, Charming took out his sword, Snow, her bow. Me and Regina both raised our hands palms-up, balls of fire curled up in our hands. "Watch out for the arrows, there laced with Dreamshade." My father warned.

Peter smirked, but there was a trace of panic in his eyes that I could see through at once.

They attacked. Arrows flew towards Charming and Snow. A group of Lost Boys came at Regina but they fell back on their bottom in a few seconds flat. Me and Emma ran up the small hill to Pan. Emma attacking like crazy and me ducking anyone that came in my way. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my father battling Felix. Emma got pulled down by one of the boys. I kept going.

Someone caught hold of my wrist. "You're not going away from me know." I concentrated on all my anger that was bubbling inside me. Pan only chuckled and whispered huskily, "That won't work on me, love." I struggled but heard a crack and I gasped in pain. I broke my ankle.

Pan whistled and all the lost boys hurried back to him. He released his hand on my wrists, but came up on my hips just as fast.

"Let my daughter go!" My father yelled. "Oh you see captain, she isn't yours anymore," And Peter turned to Emma, "Remember what I said Emma. The map will show you Henry's whereabouts only when you've stopped denying who you really are. I'll send Henry your regards."

He turned around, so did me and the lost boys.

"Olivia! NO!" Regina shouted after me. Tears began spilling down my cheeks.

Peter hugged me closed to him. Despite the fact that I hated him, I buried my head into his chest. "Shhh. It's going to be alright." He whispered. Even though I know I shouldn't feel like this but I felt perfectly happy like this. Perfectly happy if not the fact that my ankle was throbbing with pain.

He seemed to read my thoughts. "Come, love, lets go and clean that up." In a blink of an eye, we disappeared and appeared right on the edge of an mountain.

I yelped and fell down on the ground. Peter sat down beside me and took my ankle. I winced in pain. "It's ok." He whispered soothingly. As he worked, I studied him. His eyebrows knitted together in concentration. I chuckled.

"I almost forgot how much you care." I said. He looked up, raised an eyebrow. "It that a complement?" He asked cockily. I laughed.

We both fell into a very awkward silence. "Done!" He said. He shuffled onto the edge of the cliff. I followed and sat down next to him. He took my hand in his. I looked at him, half wanting to snatch my hands away but restrained myself to do it.

I studied him yet more. Memories of the time we spent together in Neverland before came rushing towards me. "Peter," I whispered, tears streaking down my cheeks. "I remember tears streaming down your face when I said, 'I'll never let you go.' When all those shadows almost killed your light."

Peter smiled at me. A real smile. "Is that another way of saying 'I forgive you'?" He asked, still rather cockily.

I nodded. He smirked this time and the two of us edged closer, our lips finally touched.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Just close your eyes**_  
_**The sun is going down**_  
_**You'll be alright**_  
_**No one can hurt you now**_  
_**Come morning light**_  
_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

* * *

"Cuckoo!" Peter imitated a chicken's voice as he stepped towards Henry who was sprawled on the ground, waking him up. I glared at Peter and nudged him away, coming towards Henry.

"Hey, Henry," I whispered. He looked up and blinked blearily at me.

Peter scoffed and threw a apple down at Henry. "I don't like apples," Henry said, looking up helplessly. I took his hands in mine and helped him up while glaring daggers at Peter. "Who doesn't like apples?" He asked.

"Would it kill you to lay off him for a while?!" I whispered a very audible whisper at him. Peter ignored me.

Henry eyed frighteningly at the bow in Peter's hand. He seemed to have noticed this and trailed his hands down the crossbow almost lovingly. "Well don't worry about the apple. It isn't for eating, it's for a really fun game," He pointed the arrow straight at Henry that I flinched. "I call it: target practice."

I groaned and face-palmed. Peter lifted me up and pulled me towards him. He soon let go of me and went to dip the arrow tip in the bottle of dreamshade that was held by one of the boys. "What's that?" Henry asked curiously. "It's dreamshade. A nasty poison." Peter explained, checking the tip of the arrow and blowing on it. "What's it for?" Henry asked timidly. "Motivation not to miss. We once heard a story about a man who once shot an apple on his son's head. Let's see if that's possible." Peter was now placing the arrow on the bow, a wicked grin now forming on his lips.

"Oy! Felix! Come over here!" He yelled. Felix smirked and walked over. His usual club on his shoulders. He winked at me as he past, I just scowled.

"I-is Felixs' aim good?" Henry stammered. I felt such a feeling of pity for the boy that I looked at Peter and whispered so only the two of us can hear, "Please Peter, don't let him do it." He just ignored me. "Doesn't matter, your the one that'll be doing the actual shooting." He said.

I looked down at my hands as Peter handed Henry the bow, I felt Peter's hand gripping my waist and pulling me towards him. He kissed the top of my head. "It's going to be alright," he whispered reassuringly in my ears.

Henry looked at me. His face was pale, he looked really really sick. There was only one thing in those eyes: help me! I closed my eyes and rested my head on Peters shoulders, tears streaking down my face.

I tried to block out the Lost Boys' chants of "Shoot! Shoot!" but it was no use. I felt as if I was about to puke as I looked at Henry.

"You won't hit him. Trust yourself. Go on." Peter said. He looked at me, licked his lips, raised my chin and whispered so only I can hear. "It's exhilarating."

My eyes rested on Henry. He raised the crossbow, his hands didn't shake much, it was surprisingly steady as he pressed on the trigger. Just as I was about to yell at him to stop, he spun around and the arrow sped towards Peter's chest.

A choked little gasped left my lips as the entire camp went silent. Peter caught the arrow just before it pierced his chest, panting hard. He glanced at Henry, a dark, triumphant smirk plastered on that know-it-all face. His eyes flickered towards me before dropping the arrow.

"What did I tell you, exhilarating."

I turned away in disgust. Black mist engulfed me as I teleported to a lake. I touched the water and it began to ripple. I smiled as images began to emerge from where I just touched it.

_A woman jumped out of the boat. "Killian dear, where are we?" She asked as a man stepped out after the woman. "Just a island that we will explore together, my dear Milah." He said, kissing her on the __cheek. _

_The two held hands as they strolled upon the soft white sands. Feeling the ocean waves crashing on the sand. _

_Suddenly, the woman screamed, pointing to a little piece of driftwood a few miles before her. She ran towards it, the man, Killian, raced behind her. As she stopped, panting, before the piece of driftwood, she gasped, "Oh my god. Who's done this?" _

_Killian looked before her head and gasped. A little baby was lying on the piece of driftwood, looking at them and waving her pudgy little hands. Milah scooped her up and asked, "Can we keep her?" Killian studied her and nodded. "What should we name her?" He asked._

_"Olivia. Olivia Jones."_

"Really heart-warming isn't it?" Said a familiar voice behind me.

As quick as a lightning, I drew my dagger, spun around and pinning Peter to the tree, the blade of my dagger pinned to his neck.

"Get the hell away from me you bloody demon!" The little bit of calmness in me drained and was filled in by anger. "Calm down," He said, smirking at me. "You might hurt yourself." I sneered. Suddenly, a wave of power flooded through me. I dropped the dagger on the ground and starring at my hands in astonishment.

No, I can't transform now. I thought, starting to panic. Not now that I haven't been able to do so in so many years. My hands began to shake. I touched my lips and gasped. Fangs were beginning to grow from my two front teeth. I was beginning to panic so much that I felt like bursting into tears. "Stop panicking. It'll only grow worse." Peter said, cupping my face in his hands.

But the reassuring sound of his voice made me even more angry at him. I roared in fury.

Peter seemed to understand why I did this and changed tactic.

"Don't you ever dare to leave me, Tiger Lily!" He shouted. I looked down.

He, shouting at me seemed to hit at me and made me much more calmer for some reason. The pain that was running through my veins subsided. I collapsed into Peter's arms.

"You'll be safe and sound with me." He whispered, hugging me to his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Don't you dare look out your window_**  
**_Darling everything's on fire_**  
**_The war outside our door keeps raging on_**  
**_Hold on to this lullaby_**  
**_Even when the music's gone_**

* * *

"Are you sure that she'll be okay?" A familiar voice spoke from above. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that she'll be okay," Peter's voice said, I felt him and Henry looming over me.

"What on earth happened to her?" Henry asked, his voice full of concern. "I'm really not the person that should tell you. It's up to Olivia to spill the beans. And I'm not even sure that she'll even want to tell you.

I opened my eyes a little and stirred.

But wasn't really sure who had reacted first, but Peter and Henry both rushed towards me. "How are you feeling, Olivia," Peter asked, leaning towards me and peering down. "Yeah," I croaked, smiling weakly at both of them.

"What made you like this?" Henry asked. I sat up, my arms aching. Peter put a arm around my waist to help me. I stood up and put a arm around Henry's neck.

"I'm going to tell you everything. Everything. About my birth and things that only me, Rumplestiltskin and your mother knows. Regina, I mean," I answered his questioning gaze. "No more secrets. Just the truth." I turned around to look at Peter.

He seemed to have understood what I was wanting him to do and walked away.

I steered Henry up to my bedroom and sat down on my bed. I haven't slept in it for a few days, I had given it to Henry to make him feel more comfortable and I had occupied the hammock in the cabin where I liked to call 'Somewhere Only We Know'. I patted the space beside me and Henry sat down. I waved a hand at the door and it locked automatically.

"Ask any questions. I'll answer it truthfully." I told him.

"What happened before you blacked out? And why did you black out?" Henry asked. I took his hands in mine and looked into his eyes.

"_I've been adopted by Captain Hook or to use his real name, Killian Jones. But he never really knew the truth of my birth. If he had, he would've never wanted me to be his daughter. At the age of eleven I was kidnapped by the dark one, Rumplestiltskin. He wanted to kill me of course, but he saw through my disguise and understood what I really am. Because of that, he didn't dare to kill me. If I was on his side, he would be even more dangerous and feared. If I learned magic, I would be even more terrible than ever. But he kept the secret from me. But he also knew that he couldn't keep it away from me forever._

_One day, Baelfire told me something about his family. He told me something about his mother. My mother. He told me that a pirate called Killian Jones had took his mother, Milah, away from him, and he had killed her. For all those years my father had told me that my mother had drowned, disappeared forever. I always knew that he had been lying to me but I never asked of him for the truth, for whenever he talked about her, he seemed to be heartbroken. _

_I had many ideas of what had really happened. Was it mermaids? Or was it murder? Something that could have scared the living daylight out of my father, must have been really horrifying. But I never thought that it was him that killed her. I was depressed. But worse of all, I was angry. I was angry of my father for not telling me, I was angry of Bae for telling me, I was angry of Rumplestiltskin for standing next to me while we talked but not saying a thing, for staying so calm._

_I ran out of the house into the graveyard where I always liked to be when I wanted peace and quiet. But I never achieved peace and quiet. It only made me more pissed out than I had been. That's the first time that I got really angry. And that's the moment that I finally realized the truth. After an hour, I came back all weak and shaking. 'What is wrong with me?' I had asked Rumplestiltskin. 'Why did I- why did I turn in-into a-a...'_

_He only just stared at me before answering. He told me that I was a Dragonborn. One of the most rarest and magical creatures ever. And it was also really dangerous to be one. Whenever I feel really angry, I'll change. Not into a Dragon. But something even more dangerous and terrible. A Drakon. That's because I use dark magic. _So, that's why I blacked out. I'd been really pissed at Peter for letting you play that game. I was in between turning before I got a little calm. But there wasn't much strength inside me anymore."

Henry was staring at me in shock. His mouth was open. A look of surprise on his face.

"Whoah," He said, after coming back to earth again. "It's just like the Giant Hulk." I chuckled. "It's nothing like the giant hulk. It's much worse. Anymore questions?" I asked, seeing that Henry had a lot of things on his mind.

"Well... Well..." He stammered. "Are you Tiger Lily? I heard Pan calling you that once."

I chuckled again. "Well, to tell you the truth. No. I'm not an indian. Though my nickname really is Tiger Lily. The first time I came here, to Neverland, I told everyone that my name was Lily, not Olivia. But Peter saw me through."

As I watched the bemused look on Henry's face, my mind turned towards the first time that I had met the Lost Boys.

.o0o.

_"Oof!" I had tripped down on a very thick tree root. I felt sands in my mouth. "Well well well. What do we have here?" A slow voice said as I looked up. It was Felix, but I hadn't known at the moment._

_"Who are you?" He asked as I stood up and started brushing away the dirt on my clothes._

_I hesitated, cocked my head and replied. "Lily." "Well, Lily. Why are you here?" Felix asked. I raised an eyebrow at him. Oh, he really didn't know who he was dealing with._

_"Enough with the questions. Who are you?" I asked, folding my arms together. "Felix," Felix grunted. "Well, Felix," I mimicked his tone of voice. "Why don't you just go away while I walk away. There's a good lad."_

_Felix made a 'tsk tsk' sound and wagged a forefinger in my face. "Not a very bright thing to say, lady." He said._

_I immediately stepped forward towards him. He croaked and gasped as my fingers closed onto his neck and he got lifted up from the ground. "I don't think so," I growled and let go._

_Felix crumpled onto the earth. I rolled my eyes and walked forward into the jungle._

_"There's no need to be afraid, it's just a jungle out here." I whispered under my breath and strode on, the plants and trees parting on my wake._


	7. Chapter 7

**_The day I first met you_**  
**_You told me you'd never fall in love_**  
**_But now that I get you_**  
**_I know fear is what it really was_**

* * *

_After non-stop of walking in the dark jungle for a few hours (I had lost track of time), I finally slumped down on a boulder. I felt every muscle in my body ache. Even as I was sitting down, I was still thing 'Bae? Where are you?' in my head._

_"Well, what we have here?"_

_I looked up. A boy standing before me, arms crossed before his chest, a arrogant smile playing on his lips. He was what? Seventeen? Eighteen? I wasn't sure, he had the kind of face that was timeless. I knew what it was like, I saw it every time I looked in the mirror._

_He was wearing dark green, his hair was brown and that was when I realized that he was very attractive. But he was also very familiar. _

_Then, I said something very intelligent like, "Uhhhhhhehh." The boy chuckled. I suddenly __realized what I had just said and snapped out of it at once. "You're the Pied Piper." I said, realization finally hitting me. I would have conjured a fireball but I decided not to show to this boy that I knew magic. I had a feeling that it wouldn't wise to do so in front of him._

_"Oh, yes I remember you. The girl who was standing beside dear Rumple when I went to collect some boys. But, that's not my name. I'm Peter, Peter Pan." He replied._

_I drew out my dagger, pushed Peter Pan towards the tree, the blade of my dagger on his neck._

_"You've got fire. I like fire. I like action." He panted, staring at my eyes. "Now, I think it's time for you to tell me what's your name."_

_I hesitated, then replied, "Lily."_

_"Well, Lily," He opened his arms and looked down on the dagger. "Why don't you drop that and let me talk." I didn't budge. He just rolled his eyes. "What if I told you that I know where Baelfire is." _

_In my surprise, I dropped both my hands. _

_"That's right," He whispered huskily, and he draw closer to me. I backed away but my feet hit the rock that I had just sat on. Peter Pan was now so close to me that I could feel his breath fanning on my cheek, our lips were only inches apart. Feeling very uncomfortable, I pushed him away._

_"Now. Where's Bae?" I asked. "Should I take you to him?" Pan asked. But before I could reply, he put a hand on my shoulder and the two of us disappeared and materialized in a circle of boys._

_"My lost boys," He murmured into my ears. His hand which was on my waist, began moving up my body. I slapped it away. He chuckled huskily, his left hand slowly caressing my cheek. _

_I gritted my teeth and only when I couldn't stand it anymore, I slapped Pan on the face. _

_He scowled at me and opened his mouth. Before he could say anything, someone yelled, "Hey!" _

_I spun around and saw Bae sprinting towards me. I tackled him in a bear hug when he was up close. The circle of boys were all looking at the two of us bug-eyed, and when I spun around, Pan was raising an eyebrow._

_"You don't mind if I have a word with him do you?" I asked, my voice full of sarcasm. _

_"Well, I do mind." He said coolly. Before I had realized what he was about to do, he waved his hand. The last thing I heard was Bae yelling._

_.o0o._

_The first thing I saw when I had woken up was bars. I looked around. I was in a cage._

_I smirked. Oh gosh. Pan really didn't know a bit about me. Well, he didn't even know what my real name is. My hand hovered on the four edges of the cage. It fell apart and I ran away from the place, not looking back._

_Suddenly, I stopped. I heard footsteps coming towards me. _

_"Well, I never knew you had that up your sleeve." Drawled a voice._

_"Oh, I have a lot of thing up my sleeve that you don't know." I replied, I flexed my fingers._

_The person, who I knew was Peter Pan stepped forward one step by a time. His hands clamped onto my shoulders in a iron like grip. "I want a word with you, pretty." He whispered into my ears. _

_I remained silent._

_"Now, have you ever, what's the word? Yes. Have you ever fallen in love?" He asked. I was shocked that he even dared to ask that __question._

_"No. And I shall never." I replied coldly. Now I saw Peter Pan quirk up a eyebrow. "Why is that?"_

_"To love is to destroy and that to be loved is to be the one destroyed. I shall never take the risk," I said stonily. I had always been very touchy with the fact of love. I never liked it whenever Rumple talked to me about 'the most powerful magic'._

_Peter Pan nodded slowly, "Well chosen words... Lily." _

_My hazel eyes followed him as he walked around me. "Well, I was wondering what your name really is. It certainly isn't Lily. What did Baelfire call you? Olivia?" _

_I kept my lips sealed, not trusting myself to speak. Peter didn't speak either. _

_Only when I couldn't stand the silence anymore, I spoke. "Olivia Jones." _

_I could've sworn Pan flinch a little and his eyes flicker when I mentioned my surname. "Well, Olivia, no I think I like Lily more. Lily, why don't you come with me to the camp?" _

_I gave him a bug-eyed look, hardly believing my ears. "Is that a invitation?" I asked in disbelief._

_"Of course. With such a pretty girl, I could never miss the chance, could I?" He gave me a seductive look which only made me scoff. "You should do better if you want me to notice you," I said, eyeing him wearily. "But, I guess I should go."_

_He gave me a low bow and held out his arm for me. I rolled my eyes and took it._

_"My boys, we are going to have a guest here, Lily. And she will be the first Lost Girl ever in our midst."_


End file.
